


let me show you

by 80slieberher



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless, it’s part of a bigger idea that i have, one part of it, they’re not bfs that’s why they don’t smooch lol it’s a no homo deal, this is just like., wasnt gonna post it but here i am i GUESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slieberher/pseuds/80slieberher
Summary: Stan gives Bill his first blowjob.





	let me show you

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an idea given to me by dearg0d (on tumblr and on here) and they r soooooo talented please please go check them out

”D-do you wanna m-m-mess around?” Bill asked finally, Stan letting out a silent breath he’d been holding ever since they started the movie twenty minutes before. He thought Bill would never ask.

He looked to the boy on his right, sitting cross-legged on the bed next to him, who was shyly fidgeting his hands and glancing rapidly between them and Stan.

“Yeah,” Stan breathed, and they were off like horses in a race, Bill climbing on top of Stan and both of their fingers fumbling to undo the other’s jeans. Their lips never touched, but Stan still always felt breathless.

It wasn’t until Bill was hard and in his hand that he asked. “...Can I put my mouth on it?” He murmured, voice barely above a whisper, not looking at Bill and not looking at his dick, missing the hitch of breath in Bill’s throat.

“Uh, w-what?” Bill asked, and Stan saw enough from the corner of his eye to see him blink a few times in confusion, felt his weight shift slightly, as if he was going to get off of Stan. He didn’t.

“You know,” Stan explained shyly, “Like... Give you a blowjob.” He squeaked, hoping the cringe in his head didn’t manifest into an actual movement.

Bill was quiet for a moment, and though Stan still refused to look at him, he could picture him with his lips pursed as he thought it over. “Do y-you know h-h-how?” He questioned, and Stan had the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Bill,” He frowned, “I’ve seen a porno before.”

“Ok-kay,” Bill breathed, and suddenly Stan wasn’t pinned under him anymore, Bill having shifted off and sat on the bed beside him again. Stan sat up. “I’m all y-yours, then.”

The words made Stan’s heart flutter, but the feeling was promptly overtaken by the pure lust pooling in his belly. He stood up, feeling a little exposed, what with being naked.

“Um, so, you should stand...” He directed, thinking about the entire one sex scene he had seen, “Mm... Maybe against a wall, or something.”

Bill nodded in comprehension, making his way toward part of his wall that wasn’t covered with a The Cure poster and standing with his back against it, looking at Stan expectantly.

Stan approached him sort of warily, nervous, but not necessarily regretting anything. A blowjob couldn’t be that difficult, and everything would go smoothly if he kept his teeth out of the way, he told himself.

“Um, and then I... Get on my knees...” He narrated his movements, sort of trying to force some instinct to take over, his bonier knees touching the carpeted floor of Bill’s room. He wordlessly took Bill in his hand again, licking his lips as he parted them.

“S-S-Stan, I- W-wait, I-,” Bill started, cutting off Stan’s advances, making him stop to look up with wide eyes. “W-what if I... Y-y’know-,”

“Just tell me and I’ll get off and we can do what we normally do.” Stan reasoned, swallowing. Was Bill stalling? He waited for a resolve and a go ahead, some sort of response instead of Bill looking almost panicked down at him. Stan managed to keep his own expression calm.

Bill nodded after another moment, Stan blinking and trying to regain his own gumption as he stroked his hand up and let his mouth slowly approach Bill, tongue licking a stripe from the underside of his dick to the tip.

Bill breathed in an uncannily loud, shaky breath.

“S-Stan,” Stan paused again, looking up to Bill, but he didn’t seem hesitant this time. His eyes were closed and his body was beginning to lean fully against the wall, his hands already pressed to it. “N-no one’s eh-ever- Th-that- P-please do that ag-gain.”

So Stan did, slowly sticking his tongue back out, flattening it against Bill’s skin as he licked up another long stripe.

“How does it feel?” He asked curiously, his eyes barely leaving Bill now, oddly enjoying the reaction he was getting. He sat up a little straighter, confidence growing, flicking the tip of his tongue over Bill’s tip.

“G-g-good,” Bill managed to grunt, “M-more, p-p-please, Stan.”

Stan almost paused, but decided that taking a moment to think about the request would only hinder him, so instead he gave into Bill and took just a little bit into his mouth, closing it around maybe an inch of Bill’s dick, and then repeating the bobbing motion he’d seen the woman do on Richie’s big computer monitor screen.

It wasn’t soon before long that Stan was pushing himself to take Bill deeper, one of Bill’s hands unable to keep to himself and holding hard to Stan’s hair as he bobbed his head. The spit gathering by his lips was rather unpleasant, but Bill’s whimpers of his name and the slight bumps of his head against the wall when he went from watching Stan to letting his eyes close and head fall back against it made the whole thing worthwhile, Stan barely even minding the tight grip of fingers to his precious curls. He even sort of liked it.

“S-Stan, I-I-I- I’m gonna, I’m th-there,” He panted breathlessly, fingers tighter than before in Stan’s hair, and Stan let his mouth come sloppily off of Bill’s dick, hand stroking the saliva-covered shaft quickly, aiming to push the other boy just over the edge.

Bill came with a long groan, his eyes squeezed closed and both hands pressed hard to the wall, head as well, his entire body tended as Stan took him through it, satisfied with himself and also extremely turned on.

“How was it?” Stan asked almost shyly again when Bill was finished. Bill blinked, quiet for a long moment, Stan thought he hadn’t heard him.

“L-let me sh-sh-show you.”


End file.
